LA BELLA DURMIENTE
by nimphadora tonks
Summary: UN SECRETO DE DUMBLEDORE HARA TEMBLAR A SNAPE Y AL
1. Default Chapter

HOLA QUE TAL MI NOMBRE ES AUROR NIMPHADORA TONKS Y SOY PRIMA DE MARISSA STACK ELLA ME INSISTIO EN QUE SUBIERA ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK ROWLIN MENOS UNO QUE ES DE LOS HERMANOS GRIMM ADAPTADO A LA HISTORIA POR MI

LA BELLA DURMIENTE 

Hermione estaba con Neville visitando a sus padres, cuando vio a una sombra negra en el fondo del pasillo, Harry y Ron habían ido a respirar un poco de aire fresco; por lo que cuando regresaron les pregunto

**¿traen la capa de invisibilidad- al verla Hermione se la arrebato de las manos a Ron y jalo a Neville **

ninguno entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se acercaron a una de las camas Neville casi se desmaya del impacto pero el ya sabia que esa persona estaría en ese lugar el hombre de negro tenia las manos entrelazadas a unas mas pequeñas la chica tenia el cabello color azabache muy ordenado, su tez era blanca muy juvenil no debía de tener mas de veinte años

**-parece mentira todos los esfuerzos que hicimos para que tu cuñado y Black nos dejaran en paz y fue mi propia culpa lo que nos separo como te decía Potter heredo el mismo carácter que su padre a veces pienso eso pero no es así es como yo era de chico si no fuera por Granger y Weasley seriamos idénticos en el sentido de carácter se que no querrías que saliera lastimado pero no puedo evitar recordar que esa noche las perdí a las dos ella tendría quince años ahora a veces pienso que tendría tus ojos y unos toques marrones de mi madre por que no despiertas y me quitas este tormento según Dumbledore ella esta bien pero no me puede decir mas y lo curioso nuestro elfo domestico Yahiri dice que esta bien y que a tenido contacto con ella me gustaría saber que esta en Hogwards aunque al mismo tiempo siento que se avergonzaría de mi, también tu lo harías pero la soledad y estar sin ti es en lo que me han convertido...**

el profesor le dio un ligero beso a la mujer que estaba en la cama en la comisura de los labios esperando una reacción de la chica, le acaricio un poco el cabello y bajo la vista antes de irse los cuatro chicos aguantaron la respiración hasta mas no poder esperando que el tru tru de la capa del profesor se dejara de escuchar; en ese momento alguien les quito la capa de invisibilidad

**-profesor Dumbledore no sabíamos que estaba usted aquí- indico Hermione **

el anciano les sonrió y pidió a los chicos que lo acompañaran de regreso a Grimlaud place siguieron al profesor en silencio

**-señor director estábamos preocupados la señora Longbotom esta esperando a Neville ...- la señora Weasley se quedo en silencio al ver la actitud del director **

con una mirada del director se les invito a todos los adultos al despacho junto con los gemelos Weasley

**-es el momento de que nos dejemos de secretos las cosas se están poniendo mas difíciles ahora que todo el mundo sabe que Tom esta vivo la gente va a entrar en terror todos los hijos de muggles están en peligro por lo que les he asignado un guardia en sus casas desgraciadamente una de las niñas mágicas que por su seguridad fue depositada en un hogar muggle a sido descubierta aunque desgraciadamente no puedo revelar su identidad desgraciadamente también es el tiempo de que el profesor Snape y Harry hagan las paces y se vean como familia ... no pongas esa cara Severus por que lo son el profesor Snape se caso con una hermana de tu madre Dianne Evans es la mas chica de las tres Evans tu madre murió defendiéndote y tu tía quedo en ese estado en un enfrentamiento con los Lestrange no encontramos rastros de la pequeña Snape pero antes de quedar mudo Yahiri me confio su paradero- finalizo el profesor Dumbledore **

Harry entendía lo que Snape le había dicho a su esposa y que era muy doloroso para el; aun mas por que su perdida era de toda las personas que lo amaban por ser como el, tenían tanto en común

**-espero que comprendas Potter por que te he ayudado en todas las ocasiones no espero que me lo agradezcas ni esto nos va a cercar mas sigo pensando en que estarías mas a salvo fuera del mundo mágico pero ni tu tia ni el director opinarían de la misma manera si quieres saber de ella pregúntale a todos los de la orden cualquier problema que tengas ven a consultarlo conmigo si es referente a tu cicatriz y aunque no me creas intente salvar a tu padrino el rencor que nos teníamos a los dos nos consumía por dentro pero no hasta el grado de desearnos la muerte cuando termines la escuela ya no necesitaras volver con tus tíos comprenderas que no seria justo para ninguno de los dos convivir mas de la cuenta y en el mismo techo – sin decir mas el profesor Snape salió del lugar **

Harry estaba pensando lo que Snape le había dicho así que la joven que estaba en esa cama era su tía Dianne entonces ¿cuántos años tendría que habría pasado esa noche quien seria mayor su prima o el? Esas preguntas estaban atormentando su mente una y otra vez

**-en que piensas Harry si es en Dianne puedes preguntar lo que sea déjame empezar-**

**flash back**

el anden nueve y tres cuartos estaba lleno de gente en esa época, cuando un grupo de chicos encontró, un lugar ocupado por tres hermanas y un chico el varón estaba leyendo un libro y las tres chicas hablaban entre si

**-Te dije Petunia que te controlaras si le dices a papá que no das una capas de que no te deja venir- indico la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes **

la de nariz ganchuda y cuello largo miro despectivamente a sus hermanas y salió de donde estaban a buscar gente de categoría

**-hola soy Dianne Evans ¿cómo te llamas- inquirió la mas chica de las dos que quedaban **

el chico de ojos y cabello oscuro la miro con miedo y ambas hermanas le sonrieron

**-me llamo Severus Snape- dijo el extendiendo la mano **

no pudieron seguir platicando por que la puerta se abrió y entraron tres chicos uno de cabello alborotado y lentes, el segundo de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, el tercero parecía ser igual de serio que Snape

**-me llamo Potter James Potter ellos son Remus Luppin y Sirius Black- **

las chicas se presentaron y presentaron a Severus Snape que al dar la mano se quedo con ella estirada lo que molesto a Dianne quien se sentó junto a Severus y Remus ignorando por completo a los otros

**¿qué estas leyendo Severus? –pregunto Dianne **

Severus y Dianne encontraron temas en común las pociones y las artes oscuras auque ella estaba maravillada con las transformaciones siguieron charlando hasta que llegaron a las barcas donde los esperaba un sujeto enorme que asusto a Dianne

**-los de primero por acá- indico el gigante **

Severus iba con el grupo que se acababa de formar charlando con Dianne mientras los otros acosaban a Lily al llegar a las balsas Severus ayudo a Dianne a subir y el trato de hacer lo mismo cuando alguien lo tiro Dianne apretó los dientes y bajo de la balsa mirando con odio hacia Sirius Black

-Severus ¿estas bien? – Dianne miro el cabello de Severus

se veía mejor con el cabello suelto aunque estuviera mojado ella le vio hacer un hechizo que lo dejo completamente seco el la miro un segundo antes de decir

**-por que no te fuiste con ellos no viste que Black quería hablar contigo- Severus estaba pagándola con Dianne **

quien lo ignoro el resto del viaje en la ultima balsa cuando llegaron todos estaban avanzando y ella miro a Severus quien se puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara


	2. 2 EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR PRIMERA PART...

Gracias marissa por escribir

Amsp 14 es un honor que la mas grande de las creadoras de fic lea el mío Marissa me recomendó tus fics y los estoy leyendo con ansias gracias y en lo de si la niña va a llegar a Hogwards que te diré en el capitulo cinco va a hondar ese tema

Por favor si alguien sabe como hacer para que los anónimos puedan dejar reviews dígame por favor

**EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR**

Dianne vio a los alumnos por todos lados y se puso junto con sus hermanas esperando que las llamasen, una profesora con un traje esmeralda, de cara de pocos amigos estaba diciendo sus nombres

**-abbot, Black Narcisa, Black Sirius Gryfindor ...Evans Dianne ...-**

Dianne se quedo como piedra hasta que su hermana mayor le dio un codazo y avanzo al centro donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador

**-mmm difícil tienes coraje pero no para Griffindor eres ambiciosa pero no para Slythering pero eres muy astuta e inteligente no se diga mas Ravenclaw- indico el sombrero **

**-Evans Lily Griffindor ; Evans Petunia Slythering Lucius Malfoy Slythering Pettigrew Petter Gryfindor y Severus Snape Slythering hemos terminado ahora el profesor Dumbledore les dara unas pequeñas instrucciones-**

el colegio entero guardo silencio esperando que el profesor hablara

**-tiempos muy oscuros se ciernen sobre el colegio solo puedo decirles que el bosque esta prohibido para todos aquellos que no quieran sufrir la mas horrible de las muertes ¡ahora que empiece el banquete-**

las hermanas Evans se encontraban perdidas en diferentes casas pero unas podían salir a flote menos Petunia la mayor de todas, Dianne miraba hacia Slythering en silencio a ella le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Petunia solo para poder observar esos ojos oscuros le gustaban no sabia aun por que

el prefecto de la casa de Slythering era Arthur Weasley un chico tímido que todos tenían en gran estima cuya novia Molly estaba en el mismo año que el; Danielle Patil era la prefecta de Ravenclaw una chica en extremo inteligente pero maldosa según la ocasión todo fuera por que ganara Ravenclaw la copa Dianne siguió a sus compañeros de clase a donde les correspondía pero extrañaba a sus padres y el cariño que estos le daban encontró un rincón en la ventana y tomo en manos a su gatito sedsun estaba realmente nerviosa que no pudo conciliar el sueño así que trato de salir para ver si conseguía ver a sus hermanas

los pasillos del colegio estaban oscuros y el miedo de encontrarse al conserje y a su gata era terrible para una niña de once años sus hermanas no habían podido ir antes ya que el señor Evans quería que las tres fueran al mismo tiempo pero Dianne tenia miedo; parecía imposible pero todos los pasillos eran iguales no era posible estaba perdida se sentó atrás de una figura enorme de fénix y comenzó a llorar, no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo que paso llorando solo fue conciente de que la estatua se movía y alguien salía directo hacia ella, ahora si estaba en problemas, pero no venia solo un hombre de negro y mirada sarcástica la miraba sus ojos le recordaban a los de Severus pero estaban llenos de odio

**-eso es todo señor Snape tengo que atender a mis alumnos- dijo el anciano director **

antes de dirigirse a Dianne la miro de pies a cabeza y movió la cabeza había algo extraño se veía demasiado pequeña para tener once años la chica lo miro con sus ojos castaños y percibió peligro y le dijo

**-por favor no me haga regresar si lo hace hay alguien que sabe como evitar que vuelva por favor señor director Pe...se vengara prometo portarme bien pero no me mande de regreso- lloraba Dianne **

que no había visto a Severus el profesor Dumbledore reviso el archivo de la chiquilla y al instante el pequeño profesor Flitwick estaba en la dirección junto con la profesora de cara extraña vestida de esmeralda, el profesor se paro junto a la pequeña y le pregunto al director

**¿a sacado algo de esos poderes que no puede controlar tan pronto? El pequeño profesor estaba temblando **

**-ella es la chica que no puede controlar sus poderes hija de muggles pero desde que nació tiene poderes extraños...mmmm según su fecha de nacimiento fue durante un eclipse total de luna esa es la justificación ya se que hacer con estos dos Severus puedes cuidar a la señorita Evans eres mucho mayor que ella y esta asustada ¿cuento contigo? – el director no sabia a que atenerse con ese chiquillo conocía a Snape padre y si la madre había muerto el quedaba desolado **

Severus se levanto sin responder tomo a Dianne de la mano que miro al anciano profesor a los ojos y este asintió

**¿qué hacías a fuera de tu casa a esta hora y cuantos años tienes- pregunto Severus muy frió **

**eco cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar respondiendo entre sollozos **

**- iba a buscar a Lily y tengo ocho años mi mama no entiende por que no puedo controlar todo lo que hago si estoy segura que yo no lo hago por maldad no puedo controlar los cambios de clima a mi alrededor cuando tengo una sensación de frió todo a mi alrededor se congela – comento la chiquilla **

**-END FLASH BACK -**

en el despacho de Dumbledore se encontraban todos tratando de pensar quien era la niña que mencionaba Dumbledore pero este seguía inerme

**- debemos de encontrar la forma de que la señora Snape despierte hay tantas cosas en juego ¿firenze que te han dicho las estrellas- inquirió el director a su cuadrúpedo amigo **

El profesor de adivinación movió la cabeza en gesto negativo; el profesor de traje negro no quiso esperar mas estaba cansado de esperar que su amada despertara por lo que se retiro a sus frías habitaciones se dirigió a las ventanas y sintió el frió y la oscuridad de la noche absorbiendo su perfume dos lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas y tomo su capa de viaje antes de salir de Hogwards como lo hacia todos los días desde que el lord los llamaba constantemente y al principio el temía que algo le fuera a pasar por su traición al Lord después de lo que Potter había escuchado el año pasado; de pronto algo lo hizo cambiar de dirección en el caballo que Hagrid le había prestado en lugar de ir a la mansión de Malfoy se encamino a San Mungo y entro al cuarto que le habían asignado a Dianne sola

**-se que no me escuchas quizás no volvamos a vernos pero solo quiero que sepas que are todo lo posible por que Potter y tu estén a salvo quizás nunca sepa quien como o donde esta nuestra hija pero quiero que sepas que ya no puedo vivir un día mas sin pensar en ti los estudiantes me consideran un hombre sin sentimientos pero mi corazón esta congelado te necesito tanto – el profesor Snape tomo una de las manos de Dianne entre las suyas y la beso **

a penas tuvo tiempo de enderezarse cuando escucho un Aveda... la persona no pudo terminar la frase pero parte del rayo le dio a la chica que estaba en la cama Nymphadora Tonks y Ojo loco Moddy tomaron a Macnair y lo llevaron a interrogar Severus desapareció en el acto y fue a presentarse con el lord oscuro quien al verlo tan tranquilo hizo que se le dilataran sus rojas pupilas por la sorpresa, pero no hizo ningún comentario

**-me siguieron mi señor ha donde yace mi esposa como siempre lo hacen y atraparon a Macnair alguien sospecha de mi en la orden del fénix siempre lo han hecho el unico que confía casi ciegamente en mi es Dumbledore solo espero que no hable mcnair por que echaría a perder todo mi trabajo de tantos años- el profesor de pociones estaba realmente molesto**

el hombre serpiente miro a los ojos negros del profesor Snape hasta que este bajo la vista el dolor era tan intenso que no pudo soportarlo y el innombrable sonrió

**-asi que te sigue importando esa sangre sucia Severus que paso con tu lealtad hay algo que no me has dicho que es relevante antes de que pienses en traicionarme ¡Crucio! Espero que las cosas mejoren Severus se que Dumbledore sabe que tu hija esta viva aunque no te ha dicho quien es ni mucho menos donde esta- **el hombre serpiente le lanzo a Severus Snape dos crucios mas antes de dejarlo semiinconsciente en el fango que estaba en el bosque prohibido

Severus se levanto con ayuda de varios Enfermeros que lo encontraron no quería que lo revisaran hasta no verla a ella como pudo se quito de encima a los enfermeros que habían sacado sus varitas para forzarlo y el no dejaba de luchar debía estar con ella

**¡Severus Snape basta! Deja de comportarte como un niño- era una voz firme y dulce de mujer**


End file.
